1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer wiring board, a method of mounting components, and an image pick-up device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multilayer wiring board on which multiple components are overlappingly mounted, a method of mounting components on the multilayer wiring board, and an image pick-up device provided with the multilayer wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in mounting components such as integrated circuits on a board, the components are often mounted overlappingly in several layers so that multiple components can be mounted on a limited surface area of the board (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2000-150699 and 6-342875). However, as also taught in these publications, such a conventional mounting method requires connecting terminals of components overlapping other components to the board by wires or the like, which may cause a problem due to noise on the wires.